


[铁虫] Seal with a Kiss

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	[铁虫] Seal with a Kiss

Peter幻想中的初夜是浪漫的，是能够让他铭记一生的难忘回忆。  
然而当他深爱的男人坐在床边挂着一副彷佛自己强暴了Peter的自责表情后，Peter惊恐地发现，他的初夜将会是他一辈子的梦魇。  
Peter成年了。Tony为Peter举办了一场生日宴会，邀请了几乎所有复仇者，以及Peter的好友Ned和MJ。Tony似乎为到自己的爱徒成年而非常高兴，酒灌了一杯又一杯，Peter难得地能见识到喝醉了的Tony。暗恋男人已久的男孩自告奋勇把喝高了的Tony送回房间，并向Tony讨他最想要的礼物──和他上床。  
男人喝得迷迷糊糊，没有拒绝Peter送上的初吻，并被Peter毫无技巧的吻弄得不耐烦，于是便反客为主，把Peter吻至缺氧，然后两人顺理成章地滚到床上去。  
第一次被开拓肯定会痛，可是那夹杂着疼痛的甜蜜满足感，以及Tony那几乎可说是本能的技巧让Peter觉得自己终于抓住了幸福。他恋慕多时的男人正全神贯注地渴求着他，为他高潮，为他疯狂。对于初尝禁果的Peter来说，这场性爱无疑是过于激烈，可是男人为他欲火高涨的样子令他着迷，他想要更多，他想要未来只有他一个人可以看到他这性感的表情，他想要看更多，更多，更多。  
然而温存过后，Tony却忽然清醒过来。  
而男人的反应是Peter始料不及的。  
Tony把脸埋到掌间，近乎崩溃地说着对不起。他甚至接近惊恐症发作，满身冒着冷汗，几乎要出现过呼吸现象，就像一个溺水的人一样，满脸写着绝望。  
Peter才猛然发现，他把他最爱的人扯进了一个会让他陷入深不见底的罪恶感的深渊里。  
Peter再也清楚不过了。Tony即使有着多么荒唐的过去，他还是坚守着他的道德底线，而其中一条底线是不和未成年发生关系。Peter满以为自己已经成年就可以冲破Tony这道枷锁，然而当Tony在他面前不断道歉的时候，Peter才终于了解，自己在他的心目中『未成年』的烙印深刻到即使他已经是一个可合法性交对象，仍然会无可挽回地引起Tony那股刻在心底里的罪恶感。  
因为Tony罪恶感的源头是，早在Peter仍未成年时他便已经对他产生了性幻想。而Peter对此再也清楚不过，因为过去两年他是如此的处心积虑地去勾引眼前这个成年男人，他不断测试着Tony的底线，不断在试探的边缘徘徊，而在一小时前，他还为到他终于成功把Tony诱惑到床上而沾沾自喜着。  
然而即使Peter声泪俱下地紧抓着Tony的手，告诉他这不是他的错，是自己一直在勾引他才会变成这样，这是自己想要的，他没有做错任何事──Tony眼底下的悲伤却随着Peter的话语加深着，Peter意识到自己令情况变得更糟，于是他只得沉默下来。  
Tony太温柔了。他一直都太温柔，却又笨拙，以致他比任何人都害怕伤害他重视的人。  
而Peter把所有罪揽上身无疑是压垮Tony的最后一根稻草。  
「我很抱歉……Peter……我非常抱歉……」  
Peter要是没有那么了解Tony Stark的话，他也许还没那么痛苦，然而恰巧他实在太了解Tony，因此他知道Tony的抱歉并不是「抱歉我夺去了你的初夜」或者「抱歉我和你做爱了」，而是「抱歉明明是我的错，却让你为了令我好过一点而把所有的错揽上身。」以及「我很抱歉我现在这种反应伤害了你」。  
可是那明明就是Peter Parker造成的。他不认为和Tony做爱是错，这个当然，那是他一直渴望的事。他的过错是，他明知道他深爱的人对此抱有罪疚感，却视而不见并为着一己之欲让他溺水。  
他伤害了Tony。  
他狼狈地在Tony的浴室里清洗自己，Tony甚至没有办法再触踫他，因此无法为Peter清洗。他的手抖得相当厉害。当Peter为自己清洗过后从浴室走出来时，Tony已经比之前冷静，只是低着头坐在床边，看上去就像在为自己的罪孽而忏悔着。  
Peter默默无言地套上蜘蛛侠战衣，从窗户荡出去之前，他回过头来看向Tony，「请不要再怪责自己了，求求你。」  
「……我很抱歉。」  
Peter只能头也不回地荡离Tony的房间。  
于是那天晚上以后，他们好长时间都没有见面，没有联络对方。他知道Tony无法再面对他，而他也没有勇气面对Tony那双充满罪恶感的悲伤眼眸。  
Peter发了一个讯息给Tony，告诉他自己会继续坚守蜘蛛侠的工作，以及努力学业，不过要全力以赴做好两件事实在无暇再过来实验室了，但请放心，他会做得很好，不会辜负他的期望。  
Tony回了他一句「OK，很高兴听到你这么说。」  
不久，Peter收到了Tony寄来的一封亲笔推荐信，内容是向MIT推荐这位优秀的Stark Industries实习生Peter Parker。信封里还夹着一张纸条，『如果你有需要，你可以使用这封信。』  
Peter终究还是没有把这封信寄到MIT，而是把它收藏到他的珍藏箱里。  
他不是没有考虑过上MIT。一方面当然是因为MIT是一所优良学府，是Tony Stark的母校；另一方面是，搬到波士顿也许有助他整理心情。无法缩短的物理距离，大概是最佳的逃避手段。  
可是，纽约好邻居的天职在天秤上还是比较偏重一点。  
比起感情问题，Peter还是选择了蜘蛛侠。纵使继续在纽约当蜘蛛侠意味着，他不能依靠216英里的距离去逃避他和Tony之间胶着的关系。  
他不知道Tony何时才能放下他对自己的罪疚感，也许是几年之后，又也许他永远都等不到这一天。可是，他不愿再因为自己的自私而伤害Tony，在看见Tony那副自责的模样那刻，Peter忽然了解到爱不一定需要拥有，只要Tony开心快乐，一切便已足够。  
他恨自己没有早点领悟到这个道理。  
在考上了帝国州立大学那天，他久违地联络了Tony。  
「我考上帝国州立大学了。」  
『是吗？恭喜你。』  
「可以见一面吗？」  
『……嗯。』  
「你在基地？」  
『嗯。』  
「我来找你。」  
再次见到Tony的时候，Peter觉得彷如隔世。Tony依旧耀眼，并且摆着一副游刃有余的样子，然而当两人眼神交汇的时候，Peter还是轻易捕捉到Tony深藏着的罪疚之色。  
「嘿，Mr Stark，好久不见。」  
「嘿，young buck。」  
沉默。  
「……你怎么不考MIT？」  
Peter勾起嘴角，「蜘蛛侠是纽约的好邻居，他不能去波士顿。」  
Tony轻笑。「嗯，OK。」  
两人相视而笑，熟悉又陌生。  
「嘿，Tony。」  
「……嗯。」  
「我知道这不可能，可是我希望我们能把那天晚上的事当作没发生过。」  
Tony垂下了眼帘。  
「我不认为你有犯错，可是你认为有，这是我没有办法控制的事。可是，请你答应我，不要再怪责自己了好吗？你没有伤害我。」  
「……我不值得你这样维护我。」  
「我没有你想象得那么纯粹，我一直有意地勾引你。」  
「Peter，这种事永远都是成年人的责任。」  
Peter摇摇头，他很想说『Tony，你太温柔了』也很想说『我知道你爱我』，然而最后他只能把这一切话收在心底，向着Tony踏前一步，环上了Tony的脖子，往他的嘴唇上轻轻印上一吻。  
「就这样把那个晚上封印在这一个吻里，好吗？」  
然后我会以我的方式去爱你一辈子，不管你能否鼓起勇气去面对你对我的爱。  
我不会说我在等你，我只是在爱你。  
用我的方式，去爱你。


End file.
